


Paint it black

by Yagirlcheetos



Series: My books where you can request a story [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Incest, Kids, Mark of Cain Dean, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexy Time, Smut, Soulless Sam, Soulless Sam Winchester, The First Blade, Vaginal Sex, and many more - Freeform, angel! reader - Freeform, clean gifs (maybe), demon!reader, etc etc - Freeform, etcccccc, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: Just small (or long) stories with gifs and shit about my favorite show (supernatural)… Don't blame me if most of them are Demon Dean... I think he's hot as shit. Also, it's not all smut... Each chapter will either say "smut" "fluff" etc..I really hope you enjoy what I have to offer :)





	1. Welcome!

If you wanna request something drop it in this comment section because it makes it easier for me to keep track of everything. If you do request I will ask you questions.. So if you could be so kind and just answer these following questions while you're writing your request: 

1) gifs? if yes, dirty or clean?

2) want to stay anonymous? (like I won't mention that you're the requester)

3) any specific kinks that you want to use?

4) do you want to be human, a demon or an angel?

5) any specific storyline? (not required)

6) any name you want to use? (not required)

7) any specific features you want the reader/character to have? (not required)

 

just because a character you want isn't tagged, doesn't mean you can't use it.


	2. surprise...//Dean (kinda angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees Myalee at a diner, two years after she ran away and finds a surprise of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)= your name  
> (e/c)=eye color  
> (h/c)= hair color  
> (s/n)= son's name

*****************

"I'm going to have a double bacon cheeseburger," Dean told the waitress who gave a nod in response. "I'm going to get that too," Sams' eyes looked up to meet Deans before glancing at the waitress. The waitress took the menus from the boys before walking off to tell she chef their order. The little bell on the diner door dinged as a woman with a two-year-old son walked in. The little boys' eyes lit up when he saw the treats on display and took off, running as fast as his little legs could go.

"(s/n)! Stop running!" The woman yelled and chased after her child, swooping him up in her arms and giving the waiter an apologetic look when he came over to seat them. Deans' ears perked up at the familiar voice and so did Sams. Dean looked towards where the source of the voice came from to see who it was but could only see her backside and the (h/c) hair that flowed past her shoulders.

"Do you need a highchair?" The waiter asked the women and she paused for a few seconds, looking at her son. "Do you want to sit with mommy or do you want to sit in your own chair?" She asked the baby and he answered with a pout, "I wanna sit by myself". The waiter went off to get a highchair and (y/n) allowed her son to stand next to her, holding his tiny hand gently in hers. 

"She seems so familiar" Dean whispered to Sam as he continued to watch the woman. The waiter came back with a highchair and placed it in front of the table before walking off to get the menus. (s/n) watched the waitress bring the brother their burgers and looked curiously at the gun poking out of Deans jacket. (s/n) waddled over towards the booth without either the boys or his mother knowing and his tiny hand tried to grab the end of the gun.

Dean looked down, feeling the tiny tugs on his jacket and was met with a pair of bright green eyes. "Hey kiddo," Dean gently removed (s/n)s hands away from his jacket and reached down, picking up the small human and sitting him down in the booth beside him. 

The little boy looked like an actual copy of Dean. He had small brown freckles splattered across his cheeks and nose, a light caramel skin tone, big bright green eyes, brown hair and plump pink lips. "Where's my son!?" (y/n) yelled and frantically looked around the diner before she heard her son giggle and call her name while trying to stuff the fries that he stole off of Deans plate into his mouth. 

(y/n) ran over to the booth with a sigh of relief and slid down to her knees so she could talk to her son face-to-face. "Baby, I've told you so many times to stop running away from mommy" (y/n) said and her son just continued nibbling on the fries in his hand. (Y/n) attempted to take the fries from (s/n) but he wouldn't let go. Instead, he ended up squishing the fried potatoes but still ate them. 

"You're just like your father," (y/n) giggled and pressed her forehead against his, "never wants to get go of anything" she whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek and smiling. "I'm sorry about my son, he-" (y/n) paused when her eyes were met with a different pair of green eyes. Dean's heart rate sped up and his mouth opened and closed a few times. 

"D-Dean..." (y/n) stuttered and stood up, holding her child close to her chest. "(you/n)..." Dean said breathlessly and stared at the face of the women he used to-.. is still in love with. "It's been so long," Dean paused and looked at the little boy who was now whining about wanting ice cream. "Dean," (y/n) cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "this is your son... (s/n)" (y/n) turned her body so he could fully look at the baby version of himself. 

"Mommy!" (s/n) whined and flapped his arms, ready to throw a tantrum. Tears flooded the little boys' eyes and rolled down his cheeks, "I want ice cream!". Dean gently held his hands out and (y/n) hesitated before handing Dean his child. Dean sat the little boy down on his lap and just stared at him. The little boy seemed to calm down when Dean leaned him against his chest. 

It was now Deans turn to cry. His jaw clenched and he stared out the window, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill. "Okay... It's okay" Dean took a deep breath, rubbing a hand over his face before sitting the child back up so he could look at him. 

"How old are you?" Dean asked gently and the little boy held up ten fingers making (y/n) giggle, "he's two" she answered for him and Deans chest seem to swell with pain. "Do you know who I am?" Dean asked the child and he shook his head. "I-I'm your father," he said quietly and squeezed his eye closed when tears surfaced. "(s/n), why don't you go with uncle Sammy while mommy talks to daddy?" (Y/n) suggested and gently took the child from Deans arms, handing him to Sam when he slid out of the booth.

Sam took (s/n) to the ice cream shop right next to the diner and (y/n) slid into the booth next to Dean. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dean looked at her with pain filled eyes which made her own eyes fill with tears. She's always hated seeing Dean upset. "I-I didn't know how you'd react" she whispered, "you've always said that you don't like kids and that they're just a pain in the ass, so when I found out I was pregnant I left... scared that you wouldn't want to bring a life into this world" she sniffed and rubbed away her tears.

"(Y/n) are you kidding me?" Dean asked in disbelief, "I married you for a reason," he pointed to the wedding band on his finger. "Not just because you have an amazing body but because you're an amazing person," he said and (y/n) chuckled quietly. "I've always dreamed about growing old with you and having little Deans and (y/n)s running around... hell I  _still_ dream about that," Dean moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I wish you would've told me... I would've been there (y/n), I would've stopped hunting," Dean whispered into her ear, "I still will if you're willing to stay with me". (Y/n) grabbed his hand and turned her head. "I've wanted to tell you for so long... but I just couldn't do it" (y/n) mumbled before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his plump lips. "I'm sorry Dean," she placed another kiss on his lips. 

"I'm really sorry" she whispered again and Dean pulled her into a loving kiss. "Ew!" (s/n) cried out and buried his head into Sam's shoulder. (y/n) pulled away with a giggle and watched him slide into the booth with his uncle. "Mommy, I want a little bwoder(brother)" (s/n) said and grabbed a fist full of Sams fries, stuffing them into his mouth. Dean smirked and placed a kiss on (y/n)s lips before leaning in to whisper in her ear,

"Maybe we could make plus two in bed tonight" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My interactive fix keeps changed then name, even thought I deactivate it before typing... so if my name ever pops up again, I'd be nice if you could tell me


	3. Don't move// Soulless Sam (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) goes out to find her boyfriend Sam after she finds out he's out of the pit but things aren't all lovey-dovey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n)= your name  
> (e/c)= eye color  
> (h/c)= hair color
> 
> this contains NSFW gifs

(y/n) stared at her boyfriends' sunflower colored eyes and jumped slightly when the door closed behind her. Sam gave her a small smirk before letting his eyes travel up and down her body before looking at her eyes. 

"Sam, it's been so long," (y/n) said and attempted to towards him, only to be stopped by his voice, "don't move" he ordered and started to circle around her like she was his prey. "Let me enjoy the view," he said in a deep voice, causing her to shudder. "S-Sam," she whimpered as he stalked closer to her, gently taking off her jacket. "Louder" he groaned and pecked her lips, pulling her tank top up, revealing a lacey bra. 

"did you wear this for me?" he asked and (y/n) nodded, allowing Sam to strip her into nothing but her panties. "Get on your hands and knees" he pointed towards the bed, getting rid of his boxers. (y/n) hurried onto the bed, moving so her ass was pointed up towards the ceiling. "So pretty" he mumbled and ran a finger down her clothed slit.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwi1yoy7yNbhAhVKsVQKHZ-uCIMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.sex.com%2Fsearch%2Fgifs%3Fquery%3Dtouch%2Bpussy&psig=AOvVaw3dA9JNgF_wc-eOdGB1hzS9&ust=1555571138123100)

"Sam please" (y/n) whimpered pathetically and Sam only chuckled at her. "keep begging" he leaned down he gently bit her ass, listening to her moans. "I can feel how wet you're getting baby" Sam licked his lips and pulled her panties down. "Let me just make sure you're wet enough for my cock," he threw her panties behind ber before leaning down and licking around her clit and lips before placing a kiss on them. 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjg6qvUydbhAhWmsVQKHc_WC30QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.sex.com%252Fsearch%252Fgifs%253Fquery%253Dpussy%252Blicking%26psig%3DAOvVaw2HV0IQib0Mf8jX3FRm04hi%26ust%3D1555571436423075&psig=AOvVaw2HV0IQib0Mf8jX3FRm04hi&ust=1555571436423075)

"Fuck Sam" (y/n) moaned helplessly and Sam rubbed her clit with his tongue, feeling her juices slide onto his tongue. "You've always tasted so good" he moaned and sucked on each of her lips before sitting up. "Are you ready for my cock baby?" he asked and she nodded eagerly, spreading her legs even more.

"Stay just like that" he lined himself up with her entrance, slowly sliding inside of her. Sam gave her a few seconds to adjust before he started to thrust slowly. "C'mon baby, show me just how much you miss me" he gripped her ass as (y/n) started to move her hips with his. 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiAzeDMytbhAhVmrlQKHabuBm4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.sex.com%2Fsearch%2Fgifs%3Fquery%3Ddoggy-style&psig=AOvVaw0hyJW3RG5v-417NKGlWyUp&ust=1555571013791750)

"That's it," he grunted, "be a good little girl for me". (y/n) let out small moans and rested her head against a pillow. "Please Sam," she moaned out and her walls clenched around him. "PLease go faster" she begged and he groaned in response, speeding up his thrusts, squeezing her ass harder. (y/n) moaned loudly at the sudden change of pace, even though she begged for it, and cried out when he hit her sweet spots.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiWudayy9bhAhUHrVQKHaLtC4QQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.eporner.com%2Fphoto%2FpkG1nDVodNw%2FPound-Town-Doggystyle%2F&psig=AOvVaw0GxoRST6YaGjvQRKCQ18mJ&ust=1555571968910543)

"Sam! I'm so close!" the (h/c) girl warned and Sam let out a shaky breath, "hold it," he demanded, causing his girlfriend to whine in response. "Fucking hell you're so tight" he moaned and dug his nails into her ass. "Just a few more thrusts baby" Sam panted and (y/n) moaned out an "okay". Sam's fingers toyed with her clit once he felt his orgasm creep up on him. 

"Fuck cum for me baby girl," he tilted his head back and held his orgasm as he waited. (y/n) let out a loud moan of relief when she was finally able to cum, cumming around his cock with cries of delight. "Shit! Fuck (y/n)!" Sam leaned forward and slowly his thrusts as he came inside her. They both moaned as he came inside her. Sam pulled out of her and rubbed his coc between her lips.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwic--PHzdbhAhUE2VQKHd2sAwcQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.eroticaingif.com%2Findex%2Fcategory%2Fcreampie&psig=AOvVaw2gLpRli6qRQikUh4SS_HLP&ust=1555572261095865)

"Sam" (y/n) moaned happily and Sam rolled off of her, pulling her into his chest. "I love you"

 


End file.
